1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are generally related to the manipulation of a joint to provide therapy. More specifically, some embodiments of the present invention use inflatable members and a three point bending concept to cause flexion in a toe joint for the purpose of increasing the range of motion of the toe joint.
2. Background of the Invention
A common problem that afflicts the big toe or hallux is “hallux limitus” which is generally defined as a reduction in the normal range of motion of the first metatarsophalangeal joint. The normal range of motion of the metatarsophalangeal in dorsiflexion is approximately sixty-five degrees or alternatively the minimum amount of motion at the first metatarsophalangeal joint that does not cause an alteration of gait. Typically, a hallux limitus condition presents itself as pain or stiffness in the big toe during use such as walking, standing and bending or in some cases when not in use. Swelling and inflammation may also occur around the joint. Without proper treatment, hallux limitus can develop into hallux rigidus which is characterized by virtually no movement of the joint.
Several causes have been identified for hallux limitus. These causes include arthritis both traumatic and systemic, a long first metatarsal bone and an elevated first metatarsal bone. In each case the normal range of motion of the joint at the base of the big toe is restricted.
One non-surgical technique used to treat hallux limitus is physical therapy. However, physical therapy has shown inconsistent results because the exercises and equipment used do not reproduce the proper biomechanics of the toe joint. Accordingly, a need exists for non-surgical devices and methods of use that reproduce the proper biomechanics of the toe joint to improve the range of motion of the joint.